Watashi no Ototo
by Chibi Vampire Alexa
Summary: I know the first chapter is short. I suck at summary's. Ichigo has a little brother. And you're part of the mew mew team. What wil happen when Ichigo's brother find out and Ichigo throws harsh words at Kish for hurting Saiai? Read an you'll find out!
1. My Stalker And My Brother

Watashi no Ototo, Chapter one: My stalker and my brother.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Oneechan! Wake up, sleepy head!" Ichigo opened her eyes. "Nani?" Her little brother looked at her. "Alright alright. I'll bring you to Aiko's party. Just let me dress and thing." The boy walked outta the room.

_At the party of Anda Aiko._

"Konnichi-wa, Anda-san!"

"Konnichi-wa, Momomiya-kun"

"Happy Birthday!" He gave her a present.

"Arigatou, Momomiya-kun!" Aiko unwrapped the paper. It was a new barbie-doll.

"You're welcome!"

"Oh my gosh it's awesome!" Aiko hugged him. He blushed. Then, they saw the air ripple.

"Who are you?" They said in unison.

The alien smirked. "My name is Kisshu. Who is the little brother of Ichigo?"

Saiai raised his hand. "I'm, sir. Why?"

Kisshu laughed at the little boy. "You'll see what your sister _really_ is."

The mew mew's kissed their pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Mew Mew Minto! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHOSE!" The Mew Mew Leader shook her head. "For the future of the earth, I'll be to your… Service? Where is Kisshu? And the little brat? And the emo guy? What was his name again?" Lettuce blushed. "Do you mean Pai-san?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah that pie-guy." Then, they heard a smexii laugh. Ichigo turned around. "Kisshu? Put my- uhm the boy down!" Kisshu was holding the 10-yeared old Saiai. "Try to get him, _Mew Ichigo_, or should I say _Momomiya Ichigo, the sister of Momomiya Saiai, daughter of Sakura & Shintaro Momomiya_?"

Hehehe. Review please.


	2. He finds out!

Me: Well. Chappie 2!

Kisshu: Yippie.

Me: Shut up.

Kisshu: Why?

Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Kisshu: Right. Chibi Vampire Alexa doesn't own tmm / mmp in any way, except for Saiai, Haruka and Aiko.

Me: Please enjoy.

* * *

Watashi no Ototo, Chapter two: He finds out!

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Normal P.O.V.:_

"_Oneechan! Wake up, sleepy head!" Ichigo opened her eyes. "Nani?" Her little brother looked at her. "Alright alright. I'll bring you to Aiko's party. Just let me dress and thing." The boy walked outta the room._

_At the party of Anda Aiko._

"_Konnichi-wa, Anda-san!"_

"_Konnichi-wa, Momomiya-kun"_

"_Happy Birthday!" He gave her a present._

"_Arigatou, Momomiya-kun!" Aiko unwrapped the paper. It was a new barbie-doll._

"_You're welcome!"_

"_Oh my gosh it's awesome!" Aiko hugged him. He blushed. Then, they saw the air ripple._

"_Who are you?" They said in unison._

_The alien smirked. "My name is Kisshu. Who is the little brother of Ichigo?"_

_Saiai raised his hand. "I'm, sir. Why?"_

_Kisshu laughed at the little boy. "You'll see what your sister __really__ is."_

_The mew mew's kissed their pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Mew Mew Minto! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHOSE!" The Mew Mew Leader shook her head. "For the future of the earth, I'll be to your… Service? Where is Kisshu? And the little brat? And the emo guy? What was his name again?" Lettuce blushed. "Do you mean Pai-san?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah that pie-guy." Then, they heard a smexii laugh. Ichigo turned around. "Kisshu? Put my- uhm the boy down!" Kisshu was holding the 10-yeared old Saiai. "Try to get him, _Mew Ichigo_, or should I say _Momomiya Ichigo, the sister of Momomiya Saiai, daughter of Sakura & Shintaro Momomiya?"

* * *

Go on with the story!

* * *

"Wait, You mean… The girl I _really _adore is my sister? –Ichigo Sweatdropped- JUST PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING FLYING CHRISTMAS ELF! –Ichigo laughs, Kisshu looked hurt- WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I… Want your sisters heart."

Saiai sweatdropped. "You don't think my sister will like you, do you?" Ichigo grinned.

Kisshu smirked. "She doesn't. So that's why I will make my chimera anima kill her. FUSION! Chimera Anima, attack Mew Ichigo!"

Saiai looked at him not-understanding. "Say whut?"

A Spider Chimera Anima appeared. "! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Everyone covered their ears. Even Kisshu had to cover his ears.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Make it stoooooppp!"

"Minto Arrow! Ribbon… Minto ECHO!"

"Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!"

"Puddingring! Ribbon… Puddingring INFERNO!"

"Zakuro whip! Ribbon… Zakuro PURE!" **( A/N: Zakuro's attack is called pure or spear. Don't flame me! )**

"Strawberrybell! Ribbon… Strawberry SURPRISE! Wait… Strawberry Surprise didn't work?"

Kisshu laughed in smexii-ness. "It's made to defeat you. We made this Chimera Anima like, Undefeatable?" **( A/N: Sp? )**

Ichigo's eyes widened. The Chimera Anima made its web and shot a ball kind of thread on Ichigo off.

"IIEEEEEEEEEE!" Before everyone knew what happened, Saiai jumped in front of Ichigo. The poor little boy was injured everywhere. Ichigo looked with eyes full of hate to Kisshu. She ran over to him and she slapped him in his face, hurting him everywhere she could.

"YOU HURTED MY LITTLE BROTHER! I _HATE _YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I _HATE_ YOU! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Lettuce looked at Kisshu, who looked hurt.

"She doesn't mean it like that, Kisshu-san. She's just upset." Then, she turned away.

Minto looked full of hate. "You monster…"

Zakuro just glared at him and Pudding cried, just like Ichigo.

All the mew mew's transformed back, and Kisshu teleported away. _More hurt than a human could be…_

* * *

.+**+.1 Year Later.+**+.Saiai's P.O.V..+**+.

* * *

I woke up. I saw my sister sleeping.

'Where am I?'

'In the hospital.'

'Greaaaat. Thanks.'

'You're welcome'

'Wait. Who the heck are you and where the heck are you?'

'You already know me. I'm just controlling your mind. It's September 4th, 2011.'

'Am I in the future?'

'No… You slept for a really long time. My name… is Kisshu.'

'You are that elf, aren't you?'

'That hurts you know.'

'Yeah, well, whatever. I'm going to tell my sister about this.'

'No! Please! Don't!'

'I don't see why the hell not.'

'Because she hates me?'

'Oh yeah. That's right.'

Ichigo woke up. She blinked twice and then she started to cry.

"Saiaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! Finally! You're awake! I love you so much!"

'Hmpf. I wish she would say that to me one time.'

I grinned. "Hi, Ichigo!"

"Saiai… There is something I have to tell you…"

I blinked.

"You… are infused with the DNA of the iriomote wildcat… Just like me…They want you, to help the mew mew's, to defeat the…" She looked away. "Aliens…"

I nodded. "Sure! I must protect oneesama!"

Onee smiled weakly. "Just… Don't hurt yourself again, okay?"

I nodded again. "Sure!"

I heard a kawaii voice. "Momomiya-kun?"

It was… Anda-san? "Anda-san?"

She hugged me and she started to cry.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried!"

I blushed. "Anda…san…"

Anda-san smiled. "Please call me Aiko…"

I nodded and smiled. "Mhm! Please call me Saiai!"

She blushed. Then she looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-oneechan?"

Ichigo blinked. "Hm? Nani?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Saiai is gonna help me defeat Taruto? And Pai? And Kisshu? And Haruka?"

I saw her blush when she said Taruto.

Ichigo nodded happily.

"Then you are both crime-fighters!"

Aiko smiled. "Yayz!"

I looked at her dryly. "You're… a mew mew?"

* * *

Me: WEEEEEEELLLLLL?

Kisshu: Screw you.

Me: … shut up, shithead. Where is that damn duckt-tape?

Kisshu: :x MMHMFHHH!

Saiai: HA!

Me: Well… Wait for the next chapter and review folks!


	3. Please Read!

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**My name is Kristy, better known as Sweet Lolita Kisses.**_

_**Alexandra Gemmerson died a couple of months ago, and I wasn't ready to tell you all; So she obviously can't update anymore.**_

_**Soon, I'll be removing all her stories, as a request of her father.**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**_

_**Alexandra was my best friend, I was there when she died.**_

_**The last thing she asked me was to tell her readers that she loved them, and if I wanted to tell you when I was ready to tell that she died.**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**Sweet Lolita Kisses A.K.A. Kristy.**_


End file.
